Guilty as charged!
by pieroona-passion
Summary: Another Shuriken School fanfiction only it has some of my characters. Funny story. 10 kids including Jimmy, Okuni and Ami are accused of a massive Church burn and Eizan is trying to get them out of trouble. If they are innocent, they are free. If not....
1. Whats going on!

Enjoy this story! I'm about to get stoned now. )

It was raining. And Jimmy B. was walking to the White mansion. This offends him. Because you can all clearly see that his skin is indeed black. He knocked on the door. No one seemed to be there. He knocked again. No answer. "Aww, come on man!!" he yelled. Then finally jerked the door open. It was dark and had portraits of evil people like Hitler, Napoleon, Elizabeth Bathory, a few nazis and a few rapists. This made Jimmy mad because none of them were black. He saw a huge door and opened it. There stood a girl named Pierina. "Pierina!" Jimmy yelled. She turned around. "Oh Jimmy. Your here too," she laughed nervously. "What are you doing here! Your suppose to be in Miami because you got arrested!" he yelled. Pierina began sweating. "Now hold on Jimmy, please don't tell on me!" she begged. Jimmy shook his head. "No!" he yelled. Then Pierina pulled out a gun. "Shut up or I will shoot you, " she said. "Now now Pierina can't we talk this over instead of using violence?" Jimmy asked nervously. Pierina began shaking. Then thats when the Katana boys came from the closet. Pierina pointed the gun at them all. "Hold on Pierina please, we aren't gonna hurt you," Naginata said nervously. She began shaking a lot. Then thats when the ceiling had a door that opened and out came a blonde girl who had her ankles tied and hung upside down. Ami. Pierina pointed the gun at her. "Hey, don't point it at me!" she yelled. Pierina shook a lot. Then Okuni popped out with her ankle attached with a guy named Jake's ankle. She was leading the way but Jake was on the floor being dragged. Pierina pointed the gun at her. Jake scram like a girl. "Don't shoot us!" Okuni yelled angrily.  
Pierina began sweating again. Everyone was giving her too much pressure. Too much noise and commotion.  
Then...she shot the chandelier and it snapped off. They all stared at it. It was about to fall on them. Then... they scram. Jimmy got hit by a part of it and got knocked out. Pierina just stood there without word. Ami was screaming and it was worse for her because she couldn't get down. The Katana boys were finding a way out as soon as possible.  
Okuni was about to run but Jake fell down and he is pretty heavy. She growled. "GET UP!! GET UP!! GET UP JAKE!!" she yelled trying to pull him up. Jimmy was still knocked out. Then an innocent face appeared.It was Eizan.He was surprised to see the chandelier falling down and it finally did. And when it did, there was fire. Okuni was yelling at the dead Jake. Jimmy was still knocked out. Ami was still hanging. The Katana boys were hugging each other. Pierina was still. Eizan didn't know what to do so he rang the alram. Then everyone went quiet. "Uh-oh," The Kimura twin #1 said. Pierina looked at Eizan. Then the water sprinkles went on. Everybody scram. Well, the water WAS pretty freezing. "MY HAIR!" Ami yelled. "My makeup!" Pierina yelled. "My clothes! Their dry clean only!" Jimmy finally woke up and then his clothes tightned on him. Jake's mouth was filled with water, Pierina looked like she was crying black tears and Jimmy looked like a stripper.  
Thats when they all heard the police outside and the helicopters.  
"Oh no," Jimmy said.

The police took them to Eizan's house since he was the witness. Everyone was wearing P.Js. They were siting down on a sofa and  
were quiet for 10 minutes. "So... you all sneeked inside an old, old, very old mansion. Also known as the White mansion. Then some of you decided to play around and shoot chandeliers and cause fires and kill each other. Some of you should be in jail, some of you should be at home and some of you don't even belong here," the officer said. Okuni raised her hand. "What?" the officer picked on her. "First of all, some of us are very innocent and second of all, you got the story all wrong and third of all, let us explain to you what happened," she stated. The officer stared at her then patted her head. "Maybe later lolipop," he said. She frowned and scowled. She hated being called "cute names".  
"Now we are going to find out if we should either, kill you all-" he suggested. "NO! NO! NO!!" they all yelled. Eizan giggled. "We can arrest you-" They all looked at each other and said, "Nah." "Or we can torture you all," he said. "NOOOOOO!!!" they all scram.  
Eizan tapped on the shoulder of the officer. "What!?" the officer yelled rudely. "Um, don't kill them yet. Just listen to what they got to say. If you kill them now, you mught be at the risk of killing innocent kids, don't ya think?" Eizan said. The officer looked at him. "Nobody asked you for advice little boy. Now be quiet and sit down," the officer yelled. Eizan looked down on the floor. Nobody really treated him right just because of his delicateness. The officer looked at them all. They didn't seem so innocent.   
"Ok everyone, lets do this: if you pay a thousand dollars, then I can let you go, but if you don't then I'm gonna send you to prison forever," he said. Then they all began to complain. Then... a knock on the door.  
"Hey little boy, go get the door!" he yelled at Eizan. He opended and there was another police only he was a small one with  
a head shaped as a cookie. "Hello everyone!" he yelled. The only one who smiled was Eizan and Jake. The officer snaped. "Who are you!??" he asked. "My name is Gayeta, and I am a very famous sheriff and I heard strange noises coming from the White mansion and I checked outside. I noticed you had arrested a bunch of middle schoolers so I thought something went haywire. I suggested to help you so I followed you and now I'm here! I'm here to help solve this mystery," he said very positive. Eizan liked him. He was very nice and funny. He had a nice mustache too. "No! You have to leave! I can take care of them myself so shoo cookie face!" the officer yelled.  
Gayeta smiled and walked to him. "But I can guarantee I'm a very good police. I'll even make them laugh. Trust me," Gayeta syated again very positive. The officer looked at the kids. They were all grining humongously.The officer frowned. "Ok, lets make a deal, if you can solve this mystery, then  
I'll pay you 3 grand and including my police hat. If I win, you have to pay me 3 grand and I get to kill these preteens," he said. Gayeta nodded. "OK! Sound great!" he said. The kids looked at each other with a face of worried. What if the officer wins?  
"Ok then, can I tell the whole story please?" Eizan asked.The officer shook his head." Sure little boy, tell us," Gayeta said. Eizan smiled. The kids looked at him in disgust except for Jimmy and Okuni. They had Eizan sitting by the table of truths and he was going to tell the story of his point of view. "Ok, so it starts like this..."

Ok guys, more tomorrow! I'm busy getting stoned real badly. Ouch, it hurts a lot. See ya!


	2. Eizan

Ok back to the story.

Eizan's POV (point of view).

I was walking to the mall when suddenly a massive explosion was heard. I noticed and ran to where it came from. A house. A purple one. "What's going on?" I asked a random person. "There was a massive explosion and it caused a fire. We don't know why it happened but it just did. Are you here to save the kids inside?" the guy said. "Uh, no but I think I can go inside," I responded. "Oh my God, what was I saying?! I can't go in there! Whatever. So I ran to the house. "No! Is he crazy?! Your never gonna make it kid!" a woman yelled. I felt a little nervous. I ran inside and yelled for a sign. "HELLO!? IS ANYONE HERE?!" I heard several kids crying in the living room so I ran and there were 5 kids. "Hey! Guys I need you to do me a favor and just relax! I'm gonna get you out of here!" I told them. They were still crying. I picked one up. I didn't know where I was suppose to exit. Um...ok this is SO NOT ME but I'm going to toss him out the window.

Back to Eizan's house.

"Wait a minute, hold on, hold on, are you saying you actually threw a kid out the window?" The officer asked. Eizan nodded. "Yup. I didn't know what else to do so I just did it," he responded. Okuni shook her head.

Eizan's POV

So anyway, I threw him out and the adults were cursing at me. I picked another one and she bit me. As I threw her out, the other one ran off somewhere. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" I yelled running to him. When I grabbed him, the other one ran off. "Oh come on!" I yelled. I grabbed the other one and the other one ran to his room filled with the most fire. "HEY!" I yelled running to him. He was screaming when I gently touched his shoulder. I told him to be quiet. His voice made the adults think I'm hurting him or something. Thats when the whole house was burning up and I couldn't go to the window. "Uh oh," I said. I held the kids tightly and started to think. "Hmmmm," I said. The kids were crying. I told them to hang on to me and they actually did. I did a flip and hit the ceiling breaking throught it and landing safely. Everyone began clapping. "Thank you young boy!" the mother said. Eizan smiled. "Oh it was no problem," I told her. She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could see her lipstick mark lying down on my cheek. She went away with her kids. Then these two tall men who wore really expensive suits came up to me. "Whats your name kid," one asked. "Eizan," I responded staring at his shiny bald head. "Eizan, you have saved Mrs. Pop's children and deserve a reward," the other one said. I grinned. "Um, no thanks, it was no biggy. Glad I could help," I responded. They ignored me and pulled out a brief case filled with money. 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars. My eyes shined. But I knew what to say. "Thanks guys but I couldn't, really. I'm just 10 years old what would I do with a bunch of money? I don't need it," I said. "You earned it so take it. This is no trick if thats what your thinking," he said. "No guys, thanks anyway," I said. "JUST TAKE THE GODDAMN MONEY!" he yelled. I snatched it away from him so he wouldn't shoot me. "Um thank you. Wow! Thats a lot of money!" I said nervously. He nodded his head. "Spent it wise," he said while walking away. I looked at the money. What was I suppose to with it?

I was walking with the brief case in my hands. Then I caught up with Jimmy and Okuni. "Hey guys," I greeted. "Hi Eizan" they both said. "Whats that inside the briefcase?" Okuni asked. "Oh nothing just a little...reward thats all," I said softly. Jimmy looked at me. "A reward? What kind of reward?" he asked eager to look inside. I placed it closer to me and away from him. Jimmy loves money.

Back to Eizan's house.

"AH HA!! Thats a clue that Jimmy B. probably was the one who started all the trouble! He got mad at Eizan for not giving him money and took revenge by abusing Pierina so she can begin shooting and there would be a fire so everyone can die! ESPECIALLY EIZAN!" the officer said. Eizan looked at Jimmy. "You've got it all wrong!" Jimmy yelled. The officer stood up and pointed at him. "Don't say it!" Jimmy yelled. "Perhaps we can allow Eizan to finish his story?" Gayeta asked. The officer sat down. Eizan smiled at Gayeta. Gayeta winked at him. " Ok, so anyway..."

Eizan's POV

"Aww come on Eizan just a little peek!" Jimmy whined. I shook my head. "No Jimmy I'm gonna give it to Shuriken School," I said. (Of course! Shuriken School! Why didn't I think of that!) Jimmy hung his head low. "Is it money?" Okuni asked. Jimmy smiled. "Yea but it's for Shuriken School. We need it and there will be a chance to pay for the finances and stuff. Even for new equipment," I responded. Okuni nodded. "Good idea Eizan. We really need it. I'm glad that you didn't just take the money for yourself. Your not like that," Okuni said proudly. I smiled. While I was distracted, Jimmy snatched the case away from me and opened it. "HOLY ST!!!!!! THAT'S A LOT OF $!!!!!!!!!!" he scram happily. "Jimmy no!" I yelled. I tried taking it away from him but he is really flexible. "It's mine now!" he yelled. And he ran off. I stood still. "JIMMY GET BACK HERE!!!!" Okuni yelled while chasing him. I chased after her too. They were really fast. We all ran through many people who thought we were awesome. But the kids thought we were dorky. I have high self esteem. Okuni was angry. Well, she always is. She can take you down if she wanted to.

Back to Eizan's house

"OKUNI DOHAN!! CAN TAKE ANYONE DOWN IF SHE COULD!! You were the one who distracted Eizan just so Jimmy can get away with the money so once you killed Eizan then could spend it on whatever it might be! It all makes sense now!!!" the officer yelled pointing at Okuni. "Hey hold on a sec! Why are you accusing me when I was the one running after Jimmy!" she yelled standing up on the sofa. The officer responded, "YOU WERE PRETENDING!" Okuni growled. "Please young lady and old man, let Eizan continue his story," Gayeta said softly. Eizan looked at Okuni and gave her a face that said "Yea sit down and listen to him". Okuni sat down and so did the officer. "Ok, then..."

Eizan's POV

So Okuni was chasing him until at last she jumped on him but he flipped her off of him and stoped. He saw her on the floor which gave him victory. "WHOO HOO! Victory is mine!" Jimmy yelled doing the touchdown dance. I looked at Jimmy in madness. "Come on Jimmy just give me the money!" I asked. Jimmy wagged his finger. "No can do Eizan. I'm the B! And B stands for the best of the best!" he said throwing the case in the air then catching it. "Ow," a soft voice said. We looked at Okuni. She was holding her arm and seemed to have broken it. "Um Okuni? Are you ok? You don't look so good," I asked. Jimmy felt worried he might be accused for her arm. "I don't know. I fell and I think my arm is broken. It feels really sore," she said with a miserable face. I was going to get help but then saw her stand up and snatched the brief case away from Jimmy. "HAHA! SUCKER!" she laughed. "Hey! No fair! You tricked me!" Jimmy complained. I laughed a bit. Jimmy was trying to get it from her but she's fast. Then we saw trouble coming. The Katana boys. NAGINATA, BRUCE CHANG, THE KIMURA TWINS AND DOKU. They are all nasty and mean. "Whatcha got there kitten?" Bruce Chang asked Okuni while placing his elbow on her shoulder. "Nothing you guys should know!" she said jerking him off her. I looked at Naginata. He looked as if he wanted to see what was inside that brief case. But I wasn't gonna let them see it. I know just what they would do. "Come on, let us see!" The Kimura twins yelled. Okuni held her fist. "Don't you two dare!" she yelled. The twins looked at each other. Jimmy was staring at the case. I know he was. It was pretty obvious. "OH MY GOD! LOOK! A GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE A FAMOUS NINJA YOU WOULD LIKE AND HAVE TO TURN AROUND AND SEE IT!" The Kimura twin #1 yelled. "Where?!" Okuni asked turning around. The second twin yanked it from her. She then growled. The boys began laughing. "No! DOn't look inside please!" I yelled at them. Naginata opened it. and his eyes shined. "OH MY GOD!!!!!" Bruce Chang yelled. "It's a Kimurillion dollars!" The twins yelled. Naginata looked at me. "Thanks!" he said. And they ran off. We were quiet for 10 minutes. "Wow Eizan. You let them get away," Okuni said. I looked at her. "Ok well bye guys!" I said being all positive. Okuni and Jimmy waved goodbye to me. Ok now do I have to get the money? I should. It's for the school and it's my reward.

I was walking when I found Pierina hiding. I shrugged my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Shhhh!" she said. I bent down beside her. "Are you hiding?" I asked. "Be QUIET!" she said. I looked at where she was looking. It was a prison. I think she was an escaping jailbird. "Did you escape?" I asked. She placed her hand on my mouth. "Eizan right now just be quiet!" she whispered loudly. The police that seemed to be looking for her were walking back inside. She felt relieved and stood up. "Were you arrested?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Some things should be seeled Eizan. I don't want to tell you anything cause it's none of your beeswax," she said. I nodded my head. "I respect that. Have you seen the Katana boys?" I asked. "No. Why?" she asked. "They took Shuriken School's money. Well, actually it's mine. I won it after saving a few kids from a fire and I didn't know what to do with it so I decided to give it to my school," I explained. She stared at me. "You should have given it to me," she said. "Why?" I asked. She looked at my eyes. "Well..I wish I can tell you but it's none of your business so I should be quiet. But anyway, please give it to me. I need it," she begged. "Why? Just tell me and I'll understand, "I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the floor. Then at me and smiled evily. Then she jumped on me. "What!" I asked. "Get off of me!" I yelled trying to push her off me. "Aww Eizan I'm not doing anything to you!" she got off me and I ran away from her. "WAIT!! EIZAN COME BACK! IT'S NOT HOW IT LOOKS!" she yelled.

Back to Eizan's house.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU SEXUALLY HARASSED HIM!" the officer yelled. Eizan nodded his head. "Yea she did," he stated. Pierina stood up in shock. "WHAT!!!!!??? I DID NOT!! IT WAS A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!!" she yelled. Eizan stood up. "Admit it Pierina!! You wanted the money to pay the people in the beaches so you and I can have sex and get away with it because you are madly in love with me!" Eizan pointed out. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! I wanted the money but I didn't want to hurt you!" she yelled. Eizan frowned at her. "Can Eizan please finish his story?" Gayeta said. Eizan sat down and so did Pierina. "Ok now back to my story..."

Eizan's POV.

I kept running until I could finally arrive at my house. It was locked because my dad wasn't there yet. "Great," I said to myself. I looked around and saw nothing but cars running around the streets. I sighed. My money was gone and I can't find Naginata. Nice right? Thats when I saw a green car and had a guy with sunglasses and Ami was with him but she was screaming. "Uhoh," I said. I ran after the car and tried avoiding the cars that were crashing out of my way. I could still hear her screaming. Maybe it was Daisuke who was driving the car. I mean, he really does like Ami. But I was wrong. It was Jake.

Back to Eizan's house.

"JAKE!! I accuse you for cause of church burn, kidnapping and wearing sunglasses on a cloudy day!" the officer yelled. Jake looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm weird. And Ami is really pretty," he said. Ami stood up and swung her hair all around. The boys drooled over her beautyness. Okuni rolled her eyes. "And first of all, Jake wasn't kidnapping me, he was-" "JAKE!!! I THINK YOUR GOING TO JAIL!!!" the officer pointed out. Ami rolled her eyes. Jake looked up at the ceiling. He is really stupid. "Please gentlemen, let Eizan finish his story," Gayeta said. Eizan nodded his head. "Anyway..."

Eizan's POV.

I tried runnig for the car but they went super fast. Ami was crying for help. I could hear her. I ran through a police man and his hat landed on my head and his jacket covered me. "HEY!! STOP THE CAR!! STOP THE CAR!!" I yelled. Jake turned around and saw me. He turned back around and he accelerated his car. I had to run faster until I lost them. "Aww man. Now what!" I asked myself. I looked around for a sign but no sign. So I gave up and walked away and went to the FBI. I had to tell them my money was stolen and my friend got kidnapped. When I told them, they wouldn't help me. "We're not helping you cause you are a small weak ninja. We hate small, weak ninjas," they said. "Please? This is an emergency!" I yelled. Then those tall men who rewarded me walked to me. "What is the problem?" they asked. "Please help me, they took my money you guys gave me and this guy kidnapped my friend. I don't know what to do!" I told him. One guy stared at Eizan. "Ok, we can't help you find your friend or your money but here's one thing you can do. GO TO THE WHITE MANSION, THE CHURCH OF BAD SOULS, THERE IS A DOOR THAT'S COLORED RED. IT WAS PAINTED WITH BLOOD SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO TOUCH IT. INSIDE THERE IS AN IPOD COLORED BLUE AND IF ANYONE DARE TOUCHES IT THE MANSION WILL TURN INTO A GOOD MANSION AND DESTROY THE GUILTY. YOU CAN SAY WHO YOU NEED TO FIND AND THE IPOD WILL BRING YOU THESE PEOPLE AND YOU WILL HAVE YOUR MONEY AND FRIEND BACK. IT EASY. EXCEPT THE PART WHERE YOU WAIT FOR AN HOUR FOR THE MANSION TO OPEN. Got it?" the guy told me. I nodded. "Oh yea and if anything goes wrong at some point, there is a lever that says emergency and pull it and we'll find you," he said. "Um, ok," I said. I went outside to check the directory and saw that the White Mansion was located by the swamp of discharge. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" I yelled. The people looked at me as if I had a racoon on my head. I ran to the...ich..the swamp of DISCHARGE and made sure I didn't go near it. I saw the mansion. It wasn't white it was black. I knocked on the door. It opened in an hour and I went inside. There was nobody inside. I walked to find the red door but no red door. I walked to a corridor and found it. I opened it and there it was. "Yes!" I said.. Thats when I saw Naginata and the others with the brief case. "Hey! You guys! What are you doing here!?" I asked them. Naginata looked at me. "Please Eizan don't start. It's not how it looks. Let me explain," Naginata said. I got closer to him. "What are YOU doing here?" The kimura twin asked. "I'm here to touch the IPOD and make everything better inside this mansion. Then you have to give me the money or else you die and a friend of mine will come back. You are going to lose!" I yelled. "NO! Are you crazy!?" Bruce Chang asked. Then he stood in front of the IPOD. "Don't touch it!" he yelled. "Why? So you guys can get away with it?" I said. Bruce began sweating. He was trying to hide something. I pushed him away but Naginata grabbed me and pushed me on the floor. I grabbed him and kicked his leg. Then he pushed me down again and punched me. I lied on the floor for a while. But then grabbed them all and locked them in a closet. "NO!!! LET US OUT!! PLEASE EIZAN!!! DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!!" The twins yelled. "It's too late," I sneered. "NO!!" they yelled. And I touched the IPOD. Thats when the comotion happened.

Back to Eizan's house.

"So the point is that The Katana boys tricked me and replaced me with another IPOD or destroyed it. They also took my money to make Katana school more wealthier than Shuriken School. THE KATANA BOYS ARE GUITLY!" Eizan said. The Katana boys had a face of worried. Everybody was staring at them and saying things. The officer got his handcuffs. "Katana boys your under arrest!" he yelled. Everybody was screaming and yelling because they all had something to say. The boys stood up. "WAIT! WE CAN EXPLAIN!" Naginata said. "Too late!" the officer yelled. The boys started to back off. Until...  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Kimura twin # 1 yelled. "I have a story to tell!" he said. The officer frowned. "I don't think we should give him another chance!" Okuni yelled. "Well I think we should," Gayeta said. "No! I already told the whole story!" Eizan said. "No that was YOUR point of view. You told your story and now it's their turn. We're still not fully sure who's guilty. The results aren't secure. Go ahead Kimura twin, tell your story," Gayeta said. The Kimura twin sat on where Eizan was sitting .Eizan stared at the twin. So did the twin. "Ok, so it starts like this..."

Later ya'll.


	3. The Katana boys

Back to the story.

The kimura twin's POV.

My brother and I were walking peacefully without hurting anyone. We were just minding our own business and not even thinking of hurting anyone. We were innocent people. We were walking with Bruce, Naginata and Doku as usual.

"Hey lets do good things," I said. "Why?" my brother which is Kimura twin # 2 asked. "Because if we do, we'll win stuff and stuff. So lets do good things," I explained in a smart way.

They thought for a sec. "But I hate good," Naginata said. "But we should do it anyway. Who knows? We might win money," my brother said. We all nodded at the same time. Then we went to do good things. I speak too smart for you guys don't I?

Back to Eizan's house.

"No you don't! Continue or I'll arrest you!" the officer yelled. "Ok Ok! Sheesh!"

The Kimura twin's POV.

Ok so anyway, we spot to see a house on fire and wanted to help. "Hey! Lets go put that fire out!" Bruce yelled. Naginata seemed as if he didn't want to. But we ran to the house. I grabbed a hose and turned it on. No water. "Kimura twin #2! Grab a bucket of water and give it to me!" I yelled. "Ok," he said. And as I waited, Naginata was counting sheep and Bruce was counting people. Then thats when my brother came back and gave me a bucket full of water. I quickly sprung into action until I heard my stupid brother. "Hey what about a thank you?" he asked. "No! No thank yous! I have to save lives now!" I yelled. "But you said we should do good deeds and saying thank you is a good deed!" he yelled. I sighed in frustration and finally said thank you. He smiled. Like I felt so good. Then I found that Eizan saved those kids. And the fire was put out. I looked at my brother. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I MISSED A PERFECTLY GOOD CHANCE FOR SAVING PEOPLE AND WINNING MONEY!" I yelled. "Sorry," he squeeled. I slaped my forehead.

I saw those two baldies give Eizan a brief case of money and had a great idea.

Back to Eizan's house.

"Yea I know your idea! You stealing the money and using it for Katana school thats your idea!" Okuni sprang up on the sofa. The Kimura twins stood up as well. "Shut up girl! I'm not done with my story!" he yelled. Okuni got into a fighting position. So did Kimura twin. "Please guys don't argue! Just finish the story!" Eizan said beggingly. "Hmmph. Your the one who accused me so why are you on my side!" Kimura twin asked. "Because I'm on everyone's side," Eizan said. Okuni rolled her eyes and so did Kimura twin. "Please, continue the story," Gayeta asked. "Anyway..."

The Kimura twin's POV.

The idea was such a good idea that I was so happy to do it! I ran to the boys and found them sitting by the alley lot. "Hey guys! I have an idea that will make us rich and nice!" I yelled. "Kimura twin, we can't set more houses on fire and pretend we actually saved the people," Naginata said. "What? Hey thats a good idea! Lets do it!" I yelled. They all looked at Naginata. "Shut up. I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled. They shook and turned around. So anyway we built a house made out of cardboard and painted it and made it all girly with flowers and things. Bruce thought it was awesome. Naginata nearly threw up at it. We didn't care because we're sexists. Doku just stared at it. So anyway, We had Bruce Chang stay inside of it and be the victim. He didn't talk to us for that stupid reason. Me, Naginata, Doku and my dear brother that I hate were gonna be the heroes. And we talked to each other except for poor miserable Bruce because he was being a cacahead.

So Naginata set the fire on since he was the oldest. Bruce was fearless. He was just angry at us thats all. "Are you ready?" Naginata yelled at Bruce. "Yea," he said angrily. Then people heard Bruce's loud voice screaming. "HELP!! THERE'S A FIRE! THIS IS SO NOT A TRICK JUST SO YOU PEOPLE CAN THINK MY FRIENDS ARE HEROES AND GIVE US MONEY AND DONATE TO CHARITY!" he yelled. "Oh no! Somebody help him!" a woman yelled. "Don't worry! We'll save him!" me, Naginata and stupid twin brother that I hate yelled. Except for Doku because he has no voice.

We ran to the house and saw Bruce just sitting there being bored. "BRUCE! BE IN DISTRESS!" I yelled. "I am in distress!" he yelled back. "Well be MORE IN DISTRESS!" I yelled. Bruce then tied himself to a pole. "Help! I'm in distress!" he yelled. "MUCH MORE BETTER!" I yelled. "Ok then, brother that I hate! Give me the bucket!" I yelled. He gave me it. I poured it all on the fire. But for some reason...

the fire got bigger.

"HUH??!!!" I asked myself. "OH NO!" Naginata yelled. I began feeling some water dripping from my brain. Oh yea, it's called sweat. I looked at Bruce. "HELP!!! FOR REAL THIS TIME HELP!!!" he yelled. And to think he tied himself to a pole! I looked at my brother that was now filled with so much hatred from me. "What did you give me!" I asked. "Gasoline," he responded. "WHAT!!! NO!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I yelled. "Because you didn't say water. How was I suppose to know what I had to give you?" he said. I started hitting him and stuff. "HELLO! HELP ME!!" Bruce yelled. I looked at Naginata. "Well go save him!" I yelled. Naginata looked at the fire. "Um...no you save him," he said. I started sweating again. Then I grabbed Okuni's fan that I stole from her and started fanning. The fire got bigger.

"AAAAAAH!!!!" Bruce yelled. I panicked. Now what!? Then Bruce was set on fire. I then fainted. Then I woke up again. I quickly threw Doku at the house and he pushed Bruce down to safety. Bruce then broke the ropes and started rolling on the floor like crazy.

"Wow, we saved you," Naginata said. "But we didn't get anything!" my brother that I want to kill said. Bruce stood up. "But I guess you guys didn't care for the prize because you were too busy thinking about me, right?" Bruce asked us. We looked at each other. "Nah," we all said. Bruce then looked down on the floor.

So then we walked to where we saw Jimmy and Okuni running. We saw that Okuni snatched the case away from Jimmy. Bruce trying to play it cool was flirting with Okuni. "Hey kitten whatcha got there?" he asked. "Nothing you guys should see!" Of course, me and my dead brother were thinking of a plan. But it was all my idea. We found a distraction that would distract Okuni. "LOOK! A NINJA WHO LOOKS FAMOUS AND SOMEONE THAT YOU WOULD LIKE SO YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!" Unfortunately she felt for it. "Where?" she asked. And we snatched the case away. She growled at us but we gave it Naginata and he said "Thanks," to Eizan. And we left, where?

TO SHURIKEN SCHOOL!

We wanted to help them since it was a nice thing to do. And if we helped them they just HAD to respect us. Bruce knocked on the door. The principal got it. "What are you kids doing here!?" he asked. Naginata handed over the brief case full of money. The principal took it and opened it. He nearly choked. "FOR US!!?" he asked. "Yea, it's our gift for being so kind to us. We thought money could help you guys with finances and stuff so we're paying you," Bruce said with a bow. "This isn't another trick from you boys is it?" the principal asked. "No not this time," I said. He then bowed down and so did we. "Thank you so much boys. Thank you," he thanked us. Then we bowed some more and left. It was time to find Eizan and let him know what we did.

We found Okuni. And we asked her. "Where did Eizan go?" She crossed her arms. "I'm not going to tell you guys because your nothing and rude," she said. "Please we just have to tell him that we payed Shuriken school with the money we stole from him," I said. She then sparked and had her eyes wide opened. She then fell and Doku caught her before she could fall. "Um, are you ok?" Bruce asked. She felt...happy. "Eizan went to...his house. Did you guys really pay Shuriken school?" she said and we swore we could hear angels singing and the light beamed on her. "Um, yea we did," I said. She then started crying out of happiness. Bruce softly placed his finger on her lips. "Shh, it's ok. I know your happy. But let this be a secret until time goes by," Bruce said. Okuni sighed happily. Then we carried her to a crowd of people and they carried her all the way to her house. "Oh brother," I said.

So we left to Eizan's house and found that he already left. "Dang it! He left!" Naginata said. "Now what are we going to do?" Bruce asked. Thats when two baldies came to us. "What are you bad boys doing here by Eizan's house. Get lost or we'll arrest you," they said. My dumb brother was starring at their bald heads. "Sir, where exactly is Eizan?" Bruce asked. "Eizan left to a church called White mansion. He went there to save his friend and retreave his money back that a bunch of boys stole from him," he told us. So we went to the White mansion. "UHGG! What is that stinky smell!" Bruce asked holding his nose. Same as Naginata. I looked around and found a swamp...OF DISCHARGE!! "EEWW!' I yelled. "Come on man! We come all this way to smell a rotten sy swamp and wait for an hour for the door to open!?? RIPOFF!!" I yelled. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Naginata said. So we waited for 2 hours. "NOT FAIR! He said one hour!" I yelled. So we walked inside and found a red door. Bruce accidently touched it. We found Eizan inside and was about to touch the IPOD. Was he on crack or something? If he touches it, then the mansion will explode. We tried warning him,we tried! But he locked us inside a closet and...

Back to Eizan's house.

"So you were just going to give the money to Shuriken school and tell Eizan about it then realize what he was going to do and stop him?" Gayeta asked. The Kimura twins nodded. So did Doku and Bruce and Naginata. Gayeta nodded as well. The officer was embarassed but didn't show it. "Um, I guess that means you guys are innocent. Then who was the villain?" he asked. They all looked around. Bruce then stood up on the table of truths and pointed at the ceiling. "I know who it was!" he yelled. "This person somehow acts so innocent and thinks she can get away with murder.She was the one who distracted Eizan so Jimmy could grab the money and they would get away with it and spend it all on anything they want! The villain is...

OKUNI!!!" Bruce yelled pointing at her. The people around her gasped is amazement. The officer stood up. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS THAT BRAT ALL ALONG! OKUNI DOHAN! YOUR UNDER ARREST!" he yelled. Okuni stood up and began sweating. "Wait um...you guys got it all wrong.." she said softly as if her voice quivered. They were all yelling at her and she backed off. Eizan tried stoping them all but they ignored him. "Wait!" Gayeta yelled. "Let her tell her side of the story," he said. Okuni sighed in relief. "But we already told our story!" The Katana boys yelled. "Yes, but it was YOUR point of view. It made sense but you can be wrong. The results are not secure. Please Okuni, tell your story," he said. Okuni sat down at the table of truths. "Ok, once upon a time..."

I'll be back sooner or later.


	4. Okuni

CONTINUENCE!!!

Okuni's POV

I was walking, you know, regular old walking. All alone with no one with me. I gazed upon a burning house. "HEY LOOK! A BURNING HOUSE!" I yelled. Of course, no one listens to the girl. So I let it go. And there I saw Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy," I said. "Sup Okuni. You wanna go get something to eat?" he asked me. "Nah. I'm not hungry. I already ate 70 donuts yet I'm still skinny."

And to that I walked away to my parents city house. When I came in, I found their friends dancing rap and singing rap with the piano. They stoped when I came inside. "You all suck," I yelled. They all looked as if I had hurt their feelings. I angrily walked to my room and saw a crucified Jesus on my bed. "Uhh," I said. I picked it up and accidently dropped it. It faced me upside down. Green light invaded my room and out popped a demon. "Aww, why'd ya do that! Now I have to control your body and it isn't even hot!" he yelled. "What? No! Your not coming inside THIS body, you hear me?" I strongly stated. He just went inside my mouth and got stuck because I was biting him. "Let me go!" he yelled. It wasn't long 'till I swallowed him.

I remember that I was strapped to my bed. A priest was coming to help me. "Praise the lord bitch," he said to me. "Praise the lord and we will pray!" he yelled holding up his cross. I spat on it. "Shove it up your ass bozo!" I couldn't believe my ears. I can't believe I said that to this sweet man. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" I yelled. Oh my goodness! Again! "You will step out of the innocent girl's body in the name of God! And yea, I wanna fuck you too." "Then do it! Do it!" I scram. This was out of control. I tried pushing it out of me but it was totally no use. Satan was strong.

"The power of God compells you!" he yelled. I threw up on him. "oops!" I teased.

Back to Eizan's house.

"So you had been possesed by a demon? And your mom had an exorcist come to fix you?" the officer asked. "Yep," Okuni responded. "GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S SATAN'S WIFE!!" Bruce yelled. Everyone started screaming. "Be quiet now! Let her continue," said Gayeta. Okuni fluffed her night gown.

Okuni's POV

Ok, so anyway, the only way to get rid of the powerful demon was to go to the toilet. I felt as if I had a baby. So anyway, I ran outside, finding Eizan with that briefcase of money. My opinion, I think we should pay Shuriken School. I know you guys think I was distracting Eizan so Jimmy can get the money for ourselves, but I was just...well...flirting with him.

Back to Eizan's house.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo, Okuni likes Eizan!" they all taunted. Okuni began blushing massively. Eizan looked at her and turned pink. Gayeta chuckled a little. "How romantic. You see? Okuni wasn't distracting Eizan. She was liking him." Everyone began laughing at her. Okuni then started to cry. The officer was the one laughing the most. "Ok. Continue."

Okuni's POV

Unfortunately, the Katana boys took it. And I was leaving to go see something. Until I met Pierina. She was walking with something in her hand. I didn't know what it was but it seemed top secret. "Hey Pierina!" I yelled. "SHH! OKUNI! SHUT UP!" she whispered loudly. "What do you have there?" I asked. She looked at the top secret item. "It's top secret. You have to not tell anyone, ya hear me?" she said. I nodded my head. "But can I see it?" I asked. Pierina looked around. "Ok fine. But don't tell anyone about it ok?" I nodded my head. She opened it and inside was the money.

"YOU TOOK THE MONEY!!" I scram. She grabbed me by the mouth and pulled me behind a bush. There was Eizan, walking to his house. I tried screaming his name but Pierina had a good grip on me. So I fluttered and made the leaves rustle. "Hello? W-who's there?" he asked. I scram a bit. "SHH!" Pierina yelled. "Who's behind the bush?" Eizan asked. I could sense that Pierina was getting worried so she ran out with me in her hands as fast as she can. "EIZAN!" I yelled. He of course, didn't see me. Then I saw Jake with Ami and they were going to go for a ride. "WAIT!" Pierina yelled. "What is it now Pierina?" Jake asked. "Jake! Help!" I yelled. "Where can I put her?" Pierina asked. Jake shrugged. "I dunno. Are you gonna hurt her?" he asked. "No!" Pierina yelled. I kept biting her arm to let go of me. "Uh, you better not because if you do I'll call the police." Ami stared at me as if I needed help.

So Pierina threw me in the back of the car and layed me down by her feet. She held me down. "HELP!!! HELP SOMEBODY!" I yelled. "Why is she scared?" Jake asked. Pierina shrugged her shoulders and began sweating. I kept screaming for help. She was starting to scare me.

So when I found out where we were going, I was happy. Because I knew Eizan would probably be there. I don't know. I wasn't so sure but I hoped for this to happen. Pierina had gone nuts! We went to The White Mansion, a church that Satanists used to kill and torture people. It was cool. But not so white.

So anyway, instead of Pierina having to drag me there, I ran all by myself. "This mansion is huge!" I yelled, hearing my echo. I love echos. They're so cool. But I don't like them because they always copy you. "Yea, it is," said Pierina. "My sister used to live here. Now it's my turn," she said. I nodded my head and got the feeling Pierina wanted to be here for something. Ami thought it was disgusting since there were spiderwebs everywhere. I rolled my eyes. We walked upstairs to where we kept hearing screaming from downstairs. On our way, we saw many portraits of bad people. I shivered. "Can we leave now? This place scares me!" Ami scram as she saw a a spider jump on her. I rolled my eyes. Some people.  
Pierina tried finding for something. I wasn't so sure what it was. But it seemed important. "Guys, you won't tell anyone about this, will you?" she asked as a favor. Ami, Jake and I looked at each other. "Yea, we're gonna tell on you," we all said at the same time. Pierina jumped on us and did horrible things to us. She tied Jake's ankle with mine. "Let us go Pierina!" I yelled. "No Okuni. I don't trust you." She hung Ami somewhere. She then closed the door and ran back downstairs with the money."Jake! We can get out of this and be heroes if you pay close attention to me, ok?" I asked. Jake looked at me. "What?" He was always the clueless one. I rolled my eyes. We stayed there until I heard commotion going on outside. I stood up and tried running outside, only to experience that Jake was making me drag him. He's lazy. But I continued and found Pierina with a gun in her hand and the Katana boys there along with Jimmy. Thats when I finally saw Ami hanging from a rope. And then...

The chandelier dropped. Pierina shot it.

Back to Eizan's house.

"So the one who should really be arrested is Pierina, since she stole money, kidnapped me, and nearly destroyed the White Mansion. ARREST HER!" Okuni scram. Pierina began sweating. Everyone started gasping and talked all at once. The Officer stood up and pointed at Pierina. " PIERINA! OF COURSE!! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!" the officer yelled. Pierina turned black. "Stop gentlemen. Let her tell her story. It seems she must say something too," Gayeta said. "But..SHE'S GUILTY!" Okuni yelled. "Yes, you may be right. But we still aren't so sure. If Eizan was wrong and The Katana boys were wrong, then you may be too. The results aren't secure. Pierina, please sit by the table of truths and tell us your POV." Pierina sat down. "Ok, where to start? Ok ok. Ahem. A day in the life..."


	5. Pierina

Pierina's POV

I was walking. (My friend, everyone always walks). I saw a house put on fire and I went to go ask someone why. "Excuse me, but why was this house set on fire?" "Because it just was, okay weird girl?" he said. I looked down on the floor.

I hadn't been so happy with myself because I murdered someone who tried to abuse me and now I should be in Miami, in jail. But I wasn't. Plus, my sister had been arrested for no reason and I was sad for her. I needed a bail. But how?

Then thats when I saw those two baldies give Eizan money. I was kind of desperate for it but I had to keep okay. Gosh, that was alot of money. Just the right amount to take my sister out of jail. But Eizan earned it and I didn't want to take that away from him.

So I had another plan.

Back to Eizan's house:

"Yea, a kidnapping plan!" yelled Okuni. "Now you just shut it 'cause you don't even know what your talking about!" Pierina scram. Eizan scratched his head. "Please young ladies, do keep control," said Gayeta. Okuni spat at Pierina and Pierina stomped her foot.

Pierina's POV

Anyway, the plan was to sort of kidnapping my sister but in a good way. You know. To take her out of jail. Because she shouldn't be in jail. I should be. So I walked, not walked, ran to the prison headquarter. I sneeked behind a bush and that's when Eizan came to me. "Hey Pierina!" he yelled. I told him to hush up but he continued to talk to me. And he mentioned about his money that had been stolen. I felt very sorry for the poor guy. I know how it feels losing money. "I'm sorry Eizan," I spoke prettily. )  
"Can I have the money?" I asked him. Of course, he wouldn't until I had a good reason. You all know why I wanted it. I was just too embarrassed to say. "come on, you can tell me," he said warmly and he placed his hand on my shoulder. Then I smiled. I know my smiles look evil but really I was just trying to be nice. Then suddenly, someone or something pushed me and I fell on Eizan. He thought I was trying to rape him. But really, it was a misunderstanding.And he ran off.

So I was just way too lazy to go help my sister so I went to starbucks and spotted Daniel, the karate kid. D

"Sup Danny," I said cocking an eyebrow. He looked at me and smiled cooly. "Hi," he said. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked him. "Oh nothing. I was just about to go home and all, but do you wanna get something to drink?" he asked me. I blushed. "Sure." He bought me 40 cups of frapuccinos, 80 cups of coffee, and 109 chunky cookies.

"Yummy. Some how, I'm just not hungry today. Aw well. Daniel do you want me to get you something?" I asked. "Uh, sure. Get me a snapple and muffin." I bought his food and thats when I saw a brief case. It wasn't the one Eizan had. It was different. I opened it and it only had 1,000,000 dollars, but it was good enough to bail my sister out. "Whatcha got there?" Daniel asked. "A brief case. I found it," I responded. "Oh, that's mine but you can have it," said Daniel.

"WHATTTTTTTTTT??" "Yup. You can have it all. I don't know what to do with all that money so I give it all to -Pierina kisses Daniel-. "OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" I ran outside. "Uhh,...-sighs dreamingly-. Nice kiss," Daniel said while rubbing his cheek.

I ran outside happily. You guys just don't know how happy I was. My sister was gonna be free! I was more than happy. I was excited. Better than excited. I was surprised. Better than surprised. I felt marvelous. Better than marvelous. I felt-

Back to Eizan's house:

"ALRIGHT! JUST CONTINUE!!" the officer yelled.

Pierina's POV

So as I held Daniel's beloved money that he gave to me, I spotted Okuni walking. "Oh no," I said to myself. If there's one person who would misunderstand anything, it's Okuni.  
If I show this to her, she'll think I stole it and like, tell on me. So I tried running away but she got to me first. "What do you have there Pierina?" she asked me. I shivered. "Um...nothing," I said. "Can you show it to me?" she asked. I looked around. "Okay but promise not to tell anyone?" It was the only thing to say. When I showed it to her, she scram "YOU STOLE THE MONEY!!" or something like that and she PROMISED not to! Not with any intentions at all, I grabbed her my the mouth and pulled her behind a bush like I had no choice. Eizan was walking by and Okuni was dying to say something to him. But being a snitch is something kindergardeners do. "Hello? W-who's there?" Eizan asked nervously. I was so scared, I ran off with Okuni in my arms and I wish I can sit her down and talk to her but it's not like that these days. She was a hott mama and had the biggest temper you will ever see.

I didn't want to hurt her, so I decided to take her to the White Mansion and leave her there until I finish sending the money to my sister so she can bail out, then let Okuni free and go home and we all live happily ever after.

But it's not that easy. I needed a ride and suddenly bumped into Jake and Ami. Trying to calm Okuni down, I told Jake I needed a ride and so he was very happy to give me one. Ami, however, seemed like she needed to help Okuni, but like I said before, I wasn't hurting her intentionally.

We drove to the White Mansion (Eww! Discharge!) Okuni, seemed more relaxed than I expected her to be when we arrived here. She was more like, proud or something. "Wow, this place is really big," she said. I smiled. "Yea, it used to be my sister's now it's my turn," I said. And speaking of my sister, I asked them a good question. "Hey, you guys aren't gonna tell on me, are you?" I asked. They all looked at each other. "Yea. We're gonna tell," they all said together. I stood there, then did horrible things to them BUT NOT WITH INTENTIONS!!

I tied Okuni's ankle to Jake's and locked them inside a closet. "Let us go Pierina! You don't know what your doing!" Okuni yelled. "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. I'll come back! Don't worry!" To that, I finally closed the door as I heard Okuni yell "Wait!" Then, I tied Ami's ankles up at a room on the 4th floor. Soon, the trap door she was sitting on would open and she would be hanging beauty so someone cute can save her. I I thought it be nice so I called Jimmy to come and save her. When he walks inside and steps on a tile, it will automatically open the trap door and Ami will be seen. Yea...make sense?

When I finish setting up, I found a gun on my way, but it was not loaded.

Back to Eizan's house.

"Wait a minute, the gun WASN'T LOADED!!" asked the officer. Pierina shook her head. "Nope. Not at all." "HUH??" everyone said. Pierina smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "But then...how did you shoot the chandilier?" asked Jimmy. "I didn't. Someone else did I guess. Or, maybe it just happened." Everyone "HUHED??" again. It was too good to be true. "Okay sweety, continue," Gayeta said warmly. Pierina smiled.

Pierina's POV

Okay, so then I grabbed the gun for emergencies. You never know ya' know. So then, I ran downstairs and that's when Jimmy came. "Pierina!" he yelled. "Oh, Jimmy! Hehe, your here too," I said nervously. He was accusing me for something. That I should be in Miami but I had to get money for my sister. Again, he didn't wanna listen to me so I grabbed the gun and pretended it was full. Of course, he respected more. Soon, everyone came out and I meant EVERYONE. Including Eizan, Ami, Okuni, Jake, Naginata, Bruce, Kimura twins, and Doku. It was all too much that I was about to explode but then...

Back to Eizan's house.

"So, you didn't steal Eizan's money, for the money you had was from Daniel," Gayeta said. Pierina nodded her head. "And, you only locked everyone up because they would not listen to you, then we found out that YOU didn't shoot the chandelier?" Pierina nodds. "Okay then." "Okay then what?" she asked. "I guess we need to hear someone else's story now," Gayeta responded. "What?" "Don't make me say it again Pierina. You were right, but some might still be wrong. See, the results are not secure. Alright, it's Ami's turn!" Ami sprung up in joy and fixed her p.j.s. Pierina growled as Ami fluffed her blonde hair at her face. Ami sat at the table of truths. "Alright, it was not long ago..."

That's it for today.


End file.
